To Be Loved
by juvenileJILLIAN
Summary: RenoXoc and VincentXoc my first story. Reno falls in love with someone but will she return the feeling or betray him? and has Vincent finally found love again? only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

The girl moved quickly but silently through the building. She hid as a bodyguard walked by and when she saw the scientist, she took action.

Silently, she made her way behind the woman in the lab coat and hit a pressure point. With a slight groan, the woman slumped to the ground. The girl slipped the lab coat on and walked through the double doors. The Shinra Lab was void of people.....or so she thought.

A tap on her shoulder made her swing around to face a head on fire. Well, so it seemed. The young man's hair was so red, it could have been fire. But it was his eyes that captivated her the most. His limpid pools of pale blue-green eyes that reflected her green ones. As she assessed him more, she saw sunglasses perched on his crown of red hair. She also noticed his hair was short on top and he had a thin ponytail in the back. Moving her eyes back to his face she noticed he had red markings on his face. Her train of thought was interrupted as the man spoke.

"I'm Reno! And I just gotta say, you _really_ work that labcoat. Say, you work here? I've never seen you before," Reno smirked at her.

"I'm new here. My name's Keegan."

"Oh, really? Interesting name. So, listen, I'm gonna cut right to the chase. You. Me. Dinner. Tomorrow."

The girl giggled and ran her hands through his bangs. This guy was really cute in an obnoxiously funny sort of way, but she still couldn't trust him. "Sorry hun, I don't know you that well and honestly, I like to know someone before I say yes to something like that."

Reno looked as if he would say more, but he noticed the nametag on her coat. "Whoa!! That looks **_nothing_** li-"

He was cut off by a gun in between his eyes, aimed at his brain. "Sorry, I really hate to have to do this, but you leave me no..."

This time the girl was cut off as she felt a gun aimed at the back of her neck. She flinched slightly as her weapon was knocked from her hands, and gasped as they were twisted behind her back. She then felt herself being shoved to the floor and stared up in shock at the man who had been behind her. He was bald and looked menacing. She then looked to Reno who had her pinned down.

Smirking, she pushed her shoulders hard to the floor, giving her a base for inertia as she arched her back high and hard. The action knocked Reno off her and she twisted around quickly, kicking Reno hard and grabbing her gun. She looked back and forth for a split second at the two shocked men. She then darted out the door into the blackness of the night as the red-head lay doubled over in pain and the bald-headed man watched her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud and Vincent walked into 7th Heaven only to see Reno talking intently to Tifa. Cloud did not like this one bit. Even though he and the Turks had an understanding, he didn't appreciate this one leaning in very close and talking to **His** girl. But as he listened, he realized that the red-head had another girl on his mind and Cloud relaxed slightly.

"...got away. I mean, I wasn't about to hurt her! She's a girl and everything! She was, impossibly beautiful, yet, kick-ass at the same time!!! I....I didn't mean for her to get away!! It just...it kinda happened..." The red-head slumped down and chewed on his bottom lip as he waited for a reply.

"Hmm...I see," replied the Raven-haired woman across from him, "that is a problem."

"So what do I do?!"

Cloud couldn't sit around and just watch anymore, so he decided to butt-in and give his opinion on the subject, "What did the girl do that got her in trouble?"

Looking very pissed that a certain Blonde had been eaves-dropping, Reno glared at him, " Oh, just _breaking_ _in_ to Shinra Labs, _impersonating_ a lab scientist..and that's just for starters!"

"Sounds like trouble to me Reno, I wouldn't mess with her," mused the young blonde, "but the question still remains: Why would she be there?"

"I shall settle this. Do not worry about it. I shall get to the bottom of this problem," and with that the man with hair as black as night stalked out, leaving everyone open-mouthed and wide-eyed that he even spoke on the subject.

* * *

Keegan was back in the lab again but didn't realize that there was a shadow lurking in the corner. It followed her every move, watching her as she tried to gain access to one of the computer databases. After trying and failing multiple times she let out a cry of despair and walked out. As soon as she got outside, she melted in silently with the night. The man watching her had some difficulty following.

Vincent finally caught up to her, just in time to see the girl enter an abandoned building. He was about to follow her inside, but stopped as he heard something land beside him from the roof of the building next to him. He turned around, in complete shock that he had been followed and unaware, steeling himself for a fight. He blanched even more as she had two swords across his throat within the blink of and eye.

"Who are you?! And why the **Hell** are you following my sister??!!" This question came from a feirce, brown-haired with red highlights, and brown-eyed girl.

Vincent almost lost himself in those eyes. Those warm, brown eyes that were searching his scarlett ones. Almost. But almost wasn't good enough. "What was she doing in the Shinra Labs? Of what use could **Any** of the information stored there be of to her?!"

The girl assessed the man again and pressed the edge of her blades harder against his neck. "I could almost ask you the same question."

"You have no right to meddle with the Shinra Labs nor to ask such questions!" And with that, the black haired man with the red cloak, disappeared.

* * *

Vincent returned to the bar to find everyone waiting expectantly. "I know nothing. I was followed and confronted by another woman."

Cloud slammed his drink down loudly, "Dammit!! We need to confront them both then and put a stop to this nonsense!!"

"Well," Reno cut in, "well, maybe they meant no harm. Maybe they're just curio-"

"Shut the fuck up Reno!! We don't need you making stupid decisions because you're in love with the girl," Cloud chided the red-head and took a deep breath.

Vincent walked over to Cloud and put a hand on his shoulder, "You know I always shall and will be behind you, no matter your decision. Fight or no fight."

Cloud nodded and thought for a moment. "Tifa, you come with me and Vincent. Yuffie!"

The young girl with cropped, black hair turned quickly toward Cloud, "Yea?"

"You stay here with Reno! Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Yuffie nodded and tried to look fierce as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at Reno. "Will do! Just leave him to me!"

Cloud grinned ruefully at the young materia-thief's hyperactivity. "All the rest of you stay here. We should return shortly."


End file.
